


After Soccer Practice - Brother Love

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Step-Brothers, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: As the title and tags suggested, this is basically porn.Seungcheol and Jihoon somehow becomes step brother who finds love and feelings towards each other. After waking up to an empty house, Seungcheol was greeted by Jihoon who just went home after a long soccer practice covered in sweat only wearing jersey and shorts. And then they started bonding.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	After Soccer Practice - Brother Love

**Author's Note:**

> This contains step-brother sexual relationship, so if you're uncomfortable with it please don't read it, but if you decided to read, please at your own risk.  
> Again, I'm very thankful for everyone who spent their time to read my story, let me know what you think on the comment below~ or you can also suggest me which otp I should do, as this is basically another first otp I made other than MinWon.  
> I hope you like it~ thank you~

It was one lazy Saturday afternoon in summer days, outside the sun is blazing, bird is chirping and loud noises from the cars going all around the city. Seungcheol finds comfort in his room under his blanket and air conditioner. But it is past noon already so he eventually gets up from the bed only to find that no one is home. 

His mother left him a note that she is going out with her new husband, aka, his stepfather. When he finds the note, Seungcheol could only shrugged as he puts it back down and he grab one bread, walking his way to the couch on the living room and he turns on the tv. 

Slouching as he’s munching his bread, and when he’s finished with the bread his hand start rubbing on his own stomach. Nothing is interesting on tv, he’s just keep changing the channel with one hand, and the other keeps moving dangerously slow to his own crotch. 

When it happened, the marriage, Seungcheol doesn’t really have a say on the matter. As long as his mother’s happy, he’s down with it. But what he didn’t expected was the fact that the guy his mom marrying actually come with a child, therefore Seungcheol somehow has become an older brother. 

As he was just gently scratching his pubes near his dick under the sweat his wearing, he’s so called step brother came in, still wearing his soccer uniform. When he opened the door he saw Seungcheol casually scratching his member and it does gets kinda awkward for him, you can notice by how the little step brother diverted his gaze to the tv instead while Seungcheol doesn’t even seem like he cares one bit.

“Owh, back practice, Jihoon?” Jihoon was about to go away to his own room but he stopped when Seungcheol asked. 

“Yeah, um, I had practice today, where’s mom and dad?” 

“They went on a date,”

Awkward silences, Seungcheol looks at Jihoon from head to toe, still kinda mesmerized by the fact that he has a little step brother. JIhoon’s figure was rather petite, small hands, small eyes, everything oozes cuteness but his gaze is sometimes cold. The staring makes Jihoon nervous, Jihoon was already an awkward kid in general but suddenly having an older brother just added to it even more. He does gets closer to Seungcheol already but he gets kinda weird after seeing Seungcheol earlier touching, scratching, his own member. 

“Well, I’m gonna get in and changed,” Jihoon said about to get away. 

“Dude, why rushing? Come sit with me,” Seungcheol tapped on the free space on the couch beside him, “Chill, no ones at home so no one will nag at you for not changing your clothes, I don’t mind it, you know, the scents of the sweat and sun,” 

“You sure? I mean, I am kinda lazy to go washed up right away…”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be fine, come here,” 

Jihoon take a seat on the sofa, along with Seungcheol who already occupying the longer side of the sofa. There’s a gap between them and the silences come creeping in again. 

“So, how’s college like hyung?” Jihoon tried to make a talk as Seungcheol is still changing channels on tv, trying to break the ice. 

“College? Well, it’s just so so, it’s probably more lenient than school but doesn’t feel that much of a difference,” Seungcheol answered, “Wow, I really can’t get used to hear you calling me ‘hyung’” Seungcheol chuckled. 

“Well what should I called you then? You are older than me so it’s obvious to call you hyung, right?” Jihoon answered back, flustered and sort of annoyed. 

“Relax, you don’t have to be alarmed, it’s just weird but exciting at the same time,” 

“Exciting?” 

“Anyway, how’s practice? I’d rather listen to your story about practice than talk about mine, trust me my college life is far beyond anything exciting, for now,” Seungcheol said. 

Jihoon shrugged his shoulder but kinda likes the attention Seungcheol is giving him, his face starts to lit up as he talks about soccer while Seungcheol keeps looking at him attentively. 

“You look cute when you’re excited like this, do you know that?” Seungcheol suddenly cut through Jihoon’s conversation making the younger blushed which makes Seungcheol laughed, “Even more cute when you’re blushing like this, go on, continue your story I’ll listen to it,” 

“well, as I was saying, we will be having a championship soon, you know? But the coach is making such ridiculous rules that doesn’t even makes any sense, but I still obeyed it anyway,” Jihoon trying to explain with excessive hand gestures. 

“How so? What kind of rules?” Seungcheol asked sincerely wondering, but the question somehow makes Jihoon flushed a shade of red on his face, which is very intriguing. 

“I mean, it’s nothing, I don’t know, it’s embarrassing,” 

“Why would you be embarrassed about? Come on, I’m your hyung, you can tell me anything, it’s okay,” Said Seungcheol trying to assured Jihoon to talk, the smaller let out a sigh before he begins to talk. 

“You know, it’s nothing seriously, but it’s embarrassing to talk about it, especially to you,” 

“Why? Why? Come on, now you got me really curious, I won’t be able to sleep now, seriously what’s going on?” 

As the redness in Jihoon’s face become more prominent, Jihoon shifted his seating position and somehow lowered his jersey to cover his lower body. This of course get caught by Seungcheol who grinned even wider getting to know where the conversation is going. He had that topic when he was in a soccer club as well so he knows. 

“Come on, you can tell me ANYthing, we’re both guys, and I was in a soccer club too back in highschool, maybe I can help you with anything,” he smirked, eventually Jihoon gives in.

“It’s just a stupid rule, you know, I just don’t get it,”

“Just, tell me what it is,” pushed Seungcheol, Jihoon grunts and sighed. 

“Promise me, you won’t tell mom or dad about any of this?” Asked Jihoon, the older nodded aggressively. 

“You see, since we’re getting close to the championship, there will be lots of match, right? And the coach, has this rule, he forbid us, I mean, he said not to,” Jihoon stutters. 

“Not to? Forbid? Go on, I’m listening,” Jihoon’s face is like a boiled lobster. 

“He told us not to jerk off, because we need all the stamina, it’s weird isn’t it? God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this,” 

“Wooow, really? He told you that?” Seungcheol’s eyeing Jihoon but the younger is still in his embarrassment. 

“Yeah, and it’s driving me crazy, it has been more or less two weeks since,” Jihoon paused, suddenly realizing what he’s about to say. 

“Since you what? You can talk to me Jihoon, I’m your older brother,” Seungcheol shifted his position closer to Jihoon.

“It’s has been around two weeks since I last jerked off, and it’s driving me crazy, it’s embarrassing as I got hard almost every day!” Vent Jihoon, he let go of his hand that were holding his jersey down and showed Seungcheol his crotch area, “See? Even just talking about this got me a boner, this is crazy and embarrassing, especially in front of you,” 

Seungcheol laughed as he looked at his younger step brother and he ruffles Jihoon hair.

“You know what? I think your coach is wrong, I think you can jerk off any time you want and it won’t bother your games, I mean, you’re a good player, right?”

“Exactly! I’m a really good player, and why would masturbating has anything to do with your game??” 

Seungcheol then suddenly moves his own hand to his crotch, his dick is easily sculpted over his sweatpants, he gently strokes it over and it’s making Jihoon try to avert his gaze and looked away. 

“I think, this is the perfect time for you to let go, I say, let’s have a little brother time and jerk off, what do you think? All this talk got me kinda hard too you know,” Said Seungcheol offering. 

“But, it’s weird, I mean, you’re my brother, it’s embarrassing,” Said Jihoon but he’s eyeing Seungcheol’s stroking movement. 

“Because we’re brother now, it shouldn’t be weird, we’re alone right now,” egged Seungcheol, “besides, weren’t you ever jerk off with your team mate or something? Me and my friends used to do it all the time,” 

“You think so? Is it… okay?” Jihoon said, slowly giving in to his own lust and pent up libido by slowly stroking his own dick over his jersey short. 

“Yeah, I won’t tell mom or dad, and you won’t tell them too, there’s no harm in this,” Said Seungcheol still lazily stroking his own cock, which already hard and could obviously be seen through the prominent bulge. 

“Okay then…” Jihoon also keeps stroking but he’s not fully hard just yet, he keeps looking to his side, the view where Seungcheol, his step older brother, stroking his own cock over his sweatpants, lazy messy strokes with his eyes close and mouth slightly parted. 

“Ugh, fuck it,” was the only thing Seungcheol said before he pulled down his sweatpants, he wasn’t wearing any underwear, showing his cock proudly standing and hard, slightly curved to the right, Jihoon finds it hot, as he keeps eyeing him. 

“Like what you see?” Seungcheol grinned, “Go on, take off yours too, be free,” 

Jihoon then slightly lifted his butt and pulled down his jersey short, he was wearing only wearing a jockstrap that covered his now hard dick being contained and strained, and the strap wonderfully framing his milky perky but. 

“Damn bro, you’re hot on that, looking naughty with a jockstrap,” 

“You look hot yourself too hyung,” Jihoon said shyly, Seungcheol keeps stroking his own cock. 

“My little brother has grown well, look at that dick you should let it out and free,” and Jihoon obeyed his hyung as he takes his cock out of the jockstrap but still wearing it. Jihoon’s balls were swollen as he didn’t jerked off for almost two weeks, his cock is white and clean, he’s not as big as Seungcheol but still bigger than probably most average. Jihoon shyly stroke his own cock while Seungcheol is still looking at him, the praise got him more excited than he expected. “Look at that, my little brother is not so little after all, I could definitely choked on that,” 

“Y-you’re one to talk with that monstrous c-cock,” Jihoon stuttered, making Seungcheol laugh. 

Seungcheol then take off his t-shirt, revealing is toned body, he laid back comfortably, with is arm spread,

“You wanna touch it?” Asked Seungcheol, grinning from ear to ear. 

“N-no! why would I!” Is what Jihoon said but his eyes said the other. 

“Come on, you know you want to, if you touch mine, I can touch yours too, it’s a win win, haven’t you ever tried that with your friends?” 

Jihoon started fidgeting, not sure what to do, he really does want to know how it would feels like to have Seungcheol’s cock in his hand, along with Seungcheol’s big hand on his cock, the lust get the better of him as he move closer to Seungcheol and take Seungcheol’s cock on his right hand. 

“Is this alright?” Jihoon asked after a few strokes, he never stroked other cock beside his own before, “Am I doing okay? I never done this before,” he said shyly but Seungcheol already throw his head to the back, eyes closed and moan of pleasure comes out of his mouth. 

“You’re doing great, just do it like how you did yours,” 

Jihoon suddenly changed his rhythm after Seungcheol said to do it like he did his, he starts moving his hand in an up and down motion but make a circular motion when he gets to the head of the cock. The sudden movement makes shuddered and let out a grunts, his toe tensed up. Jihoon keeps doing it, making Seungcheol opened up his eyes. 

“Shit, Jihoon, is that how you did yours? Fuck,” Seungcheol cursed.

“What? Is it weird?” 

“Holy shit it was,” Seungcheol stopped as Jihoon makes another circular motion on the head, “fuck that was great, now stop,” Seungcheol grabs Jihoon’s hand to make it stop, “My turn,” he smirked. 

With a swift movement, Seungcheol is now on his knees while JIhoon is sitting on the sofa, legs spreading. Seungcheol takes both of his hand, one hand to hold the lower part of Jihoon’s cock, and the other to stroke the remaining part of the cock. He played with Jihoon’s cock head, rubbing the tip and the pee hole. Jihoon whimpered at every touch Seungcheol makes and he keeps panting. 

“Hyung… hyung, is this, how you,” Jihoon keeps stuttering between his breath, “jerk off? Gosh,” 

“Not exactly per se, but yeah, sort of, I only did this to the people I like,” 

“What do you,” Jihoon wasn’t able to finish his word but Seungcheol already put his cock into his own mouth, sucking Jihoon fully from the head to the whole shaft. Jihoon is cleanly shaved and Seungcheol has no problem taking the whole thing, he uses his free hand to play with Jihoon’s balls while the other roams to Jihoon’s thigh, abs, and nipples. 

“H-hyung, if, if you keep doing t-that, I, I’m gonna c-cum,” Seungcheol looked up, eye to eye with Jihoon, and the scene is too erotic for Jihoon with Seungcheol’s swollen lips, hollowed cheek, messy hair from all the grabbing Jihoon did, Seungcheol then slowed down and only sucks on the head of Jihoon’s cock, a little stroke with his hand and Jihoon came, his cum splattered high and a lot from all the pent up he built over the weeks, still in his ecstasy, some of Jihoon’s cum were on Seungcheol’s cheek as he smear it while slowly still stroking on Jihoon’s cock, the younger whimpered by the touch feeling high and sensitive. 

“H-hyung, hyung, please, please stop, ugh,” he grunts in pain but only after a few strokes Seungcheol did stop, he put both of his hands on each of Jihoon’s thigh, resting it as he smirked. 

“How was it? You glad we did it aren’t you?” He teased the younger, and the younger nodded. His cock twitched and Seungcheol noticed it, “Wanna play some more? I’m still up, as you can see,” He stood up, hands on his waist. 

Seungcheol then lean closer to Jihoon, he supports his body with his arm on the sofa, face getting closer to Jihoon’s. Seungcheol took a deep breath, taking the scents of sweat on Jihoon’s neck, he moves his head closer to Jihoon’s lips as he tenderly bite on Jihoon’s lips. 

“Is it okay for me to kiss you?” Seungcheol whispered, the younger nodded while he lifted his face a little bit to get closer to Seungcheol’s. In just seconds away they begin to kiss passionately, basically eating each other’s mouth, hands roaming through each other’s body. 

Jihoon tried to take off his jersey but Seungcheol doesn’t wants him to, he wants Jihoon to keep wearing them. Their body shifted, Jihoon has now on his back, laying on the sofa, and Seungcheol on top of him. Their movement are swift, quick yet precise. At first Jihoon tried to take control but he eventually gives in as he can’t overpower Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol slightly lifted Jihoon’s jersey, putting it over the head but not taking it off as it rested between Jihoon’s neck and shoulder, he take a hold of Jihoon’s arm, putting Jihoon on display, revealing his armpit, nect, and body. He lean to Jihoon’s neck, biting it tenderly, making sure he doesn’t leave a mark but hard enough to make Jihoon growl. He moved down kissing through Jihoon’s toned chest, and move slightly to the side to Jihoon’s bare armpit, which cleanly shaved as well. He take a long sniff on Jihoon’s armpit before he slowly, seductively licking it while his other free hand played with Jihoon’s nipple making the younger in a state of messy pants and moans. 

After feeling satisfied with his work to Jihoon’s sweaty armpit, Seungcheol moved his way to Jihoon’s nipple and he begins sucking it. By this point, Jihoon was already hard again and starts leaking, he has no idea before that his armpit could be his erogenous zone, Seungcheol knows what he’s doing and it’s making Jihoon crazy. 

“Do you like that?” Seungcheol asked the younger with a grinned on his face as he swept his own messy mouth with the back of his hand, Jihoon nodded, already losing his mind and soul, “Can you return the favor to me? I’d love to get my dick sucked by my baby brother,” Seungcheol put his thumb on Jihoon’s lips practically pushing it in. 

“I-I’ll try… but I never done this before hyung,” 

“It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll do well,” Seungcheol rest his body on the sofa, spreading his legs as Jihoon shyly goes down on his knees. 

Jihoon starts by giving Seungcheol’s cock a few strokes, he then starts sucking on the tip of his cock while stroking the lower part of the cock. Jihoon wasn’t sure if he could take the whole thing, it was weird and new but it’s not that bad at all. Jihoon then starts kissing and sucking on the side of the cock, he keeps looking at Seungcheol, looking for an affirmation. 

“How is it hyung? Am I doing well?” he asked the older, the older caress the younger’s cheek. 

“Yeah, you’re doing well, but I know you can do better, come on don’t be shy,” Seungcheol uses his hand and strength to lead Jihoon to suck deeper, if before Jihoon could only do the tip now, although by force, Jihoon can suck halfway through the whole shaft before he’s choking, Seungcheol feels bad when Jihoon choked ang coughed, “Sorry, I wasn’t mean to hurt you, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay, I’m gonna try again,” Said Jihoon being determined to do it right. 

“Come here,” Seungcheol then shifted his position, instead of having Jihoon on his knees, Seungcheol still lies down on the sofa but Jihoon is on top of him, “Let’s do it together,” he then takes Jihoon’s cock on his mouth and it’s somehow encourage Jihoon to do the best he could so he takes Seungcheol cocks too. 

But along the way, Jihoon stopped as he needs to catch his breath, Seungcheol wasn’t only sucking him, but he also plays with the rim of his ass, slowly teasing it with his thumb before inserting it, making the younger taken aback by the mysterious feeling. 

Seungcheol has also stopped sucking Jihoon’s cock, he uses his power to make Jihoon slightly sit on his face as he eat Jihoon’s ass, pushing his tongue in and out, then he changes it to his long finger, he begins with one finger, the younger whimpered. 

“H-hyung, it hurts, it feels weird,” Jihoon whined. 

“Relax your body, just breathe,” and Jihoon did, as time goes, Jihoon’s start moving along with Seungcheol’s finger, Seungcheol too has know inserted 3 of his finger inside Jihoon, he then take his finger out and Jihoon feel lost, he looks back to his hyung who grinned, he uses his own hand to give his cock a stroke, and Jihoon knows where this is going. 

“Move your body facing me, and use your thigh to support your body, and slowly, just slowly, move your ass down and put my dick in,” Jihoon looks worried but he nodded and do as Seungcheol says, Seungcheol directed his own cock to Jihoon’s entrance, as soon as the tip were trying to be put inside, Jihoon grimaced.

“Breathe, and relax your muscle, slowly, I’m not gonna lie, it’s gonna hurt but you’ll like it,” assured Seungcheol, Jihoon slowly moved down, pushing Seungcheol cock in inch by inch, he stops once in a while to get use to the feeling and eventually lets the whole thing in as he sat down on Seungcheol’s, he’s panting trying to catch his breath as Seungcheol were already in ecstasy by the tightness of Jihoon’s virgin ass. 

Seungcheol uses his hand to grab on Jihoon’s butt cheek and lead him to move up and down slowly, Jihoon can’t help but let out a shriek every time he moves because it feels like he’s being ripped apart and after a little while he can move a little bit faster and more in rhythm, Jihoon starts stroking his own cock in pace to covered the pain he’s feeling. 

After trying to hold himself from the slow pace, Seungcheol eventually loses his patience, he uses his strength to force Jihoon and changed their position with Seungcheol pinning Jihoon who’s now laying on his back. Seungcheol takes control and start thrusting into Jihoon in a faster pace. The younger is clearly in pain but he’s not complaining either, with every thrust Jihoon can’t help but moans and grunts. 

Jihoon put his hand around Seungcheol’s neck, trying to get the older attention to kiss him, and he did, with his mouth parted, Seungcheol easily slides in his tongue and devour Jihoon’s lips and mouth. 

“God, Jihoon, you’re so tight and good, you’re a good boy Jihoon,” Seungcheol keeps saying in between the kisses and the thrust, the praises makes Jihoon face become red and his cock harder, he begins to stroke his cock along with Seungcheol’s thrust, trying to keep the same pace. 

But as time goes, Seungcheol’s thrust has become sloppy, he thrust deep and fast and sometimes makes his cock slips from Jihoon’s hole but he never fails to slid it back in. They keep going at it, and with Seungcheol’s physique and strength, he easily lifted Jihoon into his embrace, he stood up and keep thrusting him while standing. This gives another whole different sensation to the both of them, and Seungcheol likes to change position, as he already put Jihoon back to the sofa, leading Jihoon to lay on his side and he puts one of Jihoon’s leg to his shoulder and starts fucking him again mercilessly.

JIhoon trying to muffle his voice by closing his mouth with his hand while his other hand stroking his own cock. But not long after, Seungcheol pulled out his cock and commanded Jihoon to be on his knees and hand, as soon as Jihoon obeyed the older, Seuncheol begins to fuck him in doggy style. 

“H-hyung,” Jihoon finally managed to let a complete word out of his mouth, “I think, I’m near,” he grunts. 

“Yeah, me too, on your back again,” He ordered the younger as he pulled his cock out again and strokes it. 

Jihoon is now laying on his back again, legs spreading, practically bare and in display, he feels embarrassed when Seungcheol is looking at him from head to toe and smiled. 

“W-what’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Nothing, just, admiring my little brother and how beautiful he is right now,” Seungcheol answered, moving his way and directed his cock to enter Jihoon’s hole again, when Jihoon was about to take his own cock and stroke it, Seungcheol stopped him, “Let me,” he said.

Seungcheol strokes and thrust into Jihoon in the same pace, savoring everything, every feelings he’s having right now, the tightness of Jihoon’s hole squeezing his cock, the feeling of Jihoon’s cock twitching in his hand, leaking. 

“H-hyung, I’m cumming,” is the only thing Jihoon can say but he’s already spurting his cum when he said it, his ass clenched as he were cumming and Seungcheol make a quick thrust a few more times before he pulled it out and quickly stroking his cock above Jihoon’s well spent cock. 

Jihoon can see it very clearly, the scene where his step older brother stroking his own cock in a fast motion, eyes close and slightly parted mouth, chest heaving, toned arm muscle and vein as he’s stroking, and the voice, the deep low moaning voice Seungcheol keeps making before he cum all over Jihoon’s abodemen and face, whole lot amount of cum is being spurted from his cock as he rides his orgasm. 

Jihoon would love to see it all but at the last minute some gets to his eyes so unfortunately, he has to close one of his eyes, but he still able to see everything perfectly. And for sure, he will be using this memory for future needs when he wants to jerk off to the thought of his step older brother. Soon after he realizes Seungcheol has opened his eyes and catches him eyeing the older, Seungcheol smirked. 

“I’m really glad you like what you see,” he paused and leaned down to kiss Jihoon, “But do you like what we did? Did I hurt you or anything?” Seungcheol gives Jihoon butterfly kisses all over his face. 

“Yeah, I like it, and no, I mean, yes, it hurts, but it’s you, and it feels… good, so, I’m okay,” Jihoon said, trying to look away from Seungcheol’s gaze. “But, what does this mean…?” 

“It means, we’re just brothers, a bromance, you can say,” 

“Isn’t this… wrong? Can we really do this? Not that I’m complaining though…” Jihoon mumbled. 

Seungcheol then grabs his t-shirt and starts wiping all the sperm on Jihoon’s abodemen, “We’re not exactly related by blood, and, I really like you, so, I guess, it’s okay, I’m fine with it as long as you’re fine with it too,” 

Seungcheol’s tender touch and sudden confession got Jihoon face went red, “I, I,” he stutters, “I like you too…”

Seungcheol smiled, finding Jihoon being embarrassed and shy as cute and adorable, then Jihoon starts talking again as he take a sitting position. 

“Can I be honest with you?” he asked and Seungcheol nodded, “Actually, I’ve thinking, and imagining this, to happened, the moment mom introduced us, I really think you’re sexy and manly, but I was so embarrassed and wasn’t sure with what I’m feeling, but now…” he pauses and he looks at Seungcheol in the eyes while the older has been looking at him the whole time. 

“Now, that everything that used to be in my imagination only, has actually happened in real life, me touching you, and you touching me,” he ran his finger on Seugncheol’s arm, the older already sits too, “I just still can’t believe it, but, I’m glad, that we did it…” 

Seungcheol rubs his thumb on Jihoon’s chubby cheek, “Everything is real, you, me, all the things that we just did, more than touching by the way, everything is real, and I’m here with you,” he smiled and Jihoon smiled. 

“Now, lets clean up before mom and dad gets home,” Seungcheol stands up and offered his hand to Jihoon, the younger looks at it for a second before he smiled and takes it. Seungcheol gave him one last sneaky kiss when Jihoon takes his hand and stands up.


End file.
